


Mamma Mia

by Kikinu



Series: La familia de Dustin [1]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo difícil que es ser la madre de tus amigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamma Mia

**  
Mamma mia   
**

 

— Bien, de acuerdo. Pero, de todas formas, ¿comiste algo?

 

Mark sigue tecleando, sin despegar la vista de su monitor. Chris, parado en la puerta, se masajea las sienes. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?

 

— Mmm… no. Luego. Estoy ocupado.

 

Chris suspira.

 

— Cena algo, _por favor_. Mark…

 

— ¿Mark se está portando mal, mami? — Dustin se asoma detrás de Chris, el cual gruñe.

 

— No me digas mami. No soy tu mami ni la mami de Mark.

 

— ¿Y la mía?

 

Entonces Mark si levanta el rostro del ordenador, con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

— ¡Wardo! — grita Dustin, abrazando a su amigo.

 

— Tampoco soy tu mami. ¿No tienen madres propias?

 

— Si, pero ella ya no me llama todos los días. Ni me pregunta si hice mis cuatro comidas diarias o si me estoy peleando con mi pareja. Y, por cierto, Chris, no. Mark y yo estamos mejor que nunca, ¿verdad, Marky-pooh?

 

Mark frunce el entrecejo, Dustin se ríe y Chris suspira.

 

Que difícil que es madre soltera.

 

FIN


End file.
